This invention relates to pen plotting devices driven by computers, and the like, and, more particularly, to an apparatus and associated method for rolling large pieces of a flexible media such as completed plots produced by a pen plotter. The rolling mechanism is placed adjacent an exit of the device to received ejected media pieces therein. Upon detecting the leading edge of a media piece while in an open position, the mechanism closes to form a guide slot to a cylindrical rolling chamber. The media piece is then urged along the guide slot and into the rolling chamber where it is rolled by a drive roller. Upon detecting the trailing edge of the media piece, the mechanism opens allowing the rolled media piece to fall into a receiving bin.
Pen plotters are popular so-called peripheral devices for use with computers, particularly in conjunction with applications programs such as CAD/CAM. They have an advantage over other forms of plotting of being simple in operation and construction and, therefore, lower in price. As shown in simplified form in FIG. 1, a typical pen plotter 10 after drawing the plot on the media 12 moves the media 12 over a support table 14 by means of a pinch roller 16 holding the media 12 against a driven drum 17 to eject the completed plot into a receiving bin 18. With large plot sheets, the completed plot can wrinkle and cause problems and poor print quality when later reproduction by a diazo process, or the like, is attempted. Attempting to roll the randomly-folded plot onto a old media roller for safe-keeping is a time-consuming and often frustrating process.
In more complex and costly devices such as electrostatic printers and plotters, a media rolling apparatus is sometimes included as part thereof. Such prior art attempts are large and expensive and, typically, incorporate a lot of surface area over which the moving media must be moved again the friction imposed thereby. Overcoming the frictional considerations adds to the complexity and cost of the apparatus.
Wherefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a mechanism for use in pen plotters which will simply, neatly, and automatically roll the output sheets into rolls for easy storage and handling.
It is another object of this invention to provide a mechanism for automatically rolling media output by a device such as a pen plotter with a minimum of friction on the media caused thereby.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a mechanism for automatically rolling media output by a device such as a pen plotter with a minimum of friction on the media whereby the necessary components and the cost of manufacture thereof is minimized.
Other objects and benefits of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows hereinafter when taken in conjunction with the drawing figures which accompany it.